Hetalia Tales
by Aiko-love-Anime
Summary: A bunch of short little one-shots involving everything from childhood memories and love to fate to crack. I "randomly" choose characters, objects, places, genres, and themes and must write a story with what I choose. Come see what beautiful and cracktastical stories come of this.
1. A Childhood Memory-PruHun

"What is your favorite memory of us two?"

"That's a random question." I replied. I had to think a moment. "Probably that one time when I was flicking rubber bands at you."

"The one when I chased you around the campfire with a stick?" he asked.

"Yeah, that was a pretty awesome day."

"Kesesese."

* * *

"Hey, Hungary. I think I brought enough for the night." he stated as he dropped a pile of wood next to the log where I sat.

"Yeah, that looks like enough." I said as I played with a spare rubber band I used for my hair. "The fish are done cooking if you want some."

I stretched the band between my two index fingers. It slipped up and hit the albino square in the forehead.

"Ow! What the hell, Hungary?" he asked, as he rubbed his head. "That was so not awesome."

"Sorry!" I apologized.

"Yeah, right." His snide comment pissed me off.

I took a handful of rubber bands from my bag and put them in my lap.

"Where is the fish?" he asked, still miffed.

I launched another rubber band at him, this time hitting him in the cheek.

"Ow! Quit it, Hungary!"

And another, to the shoulder.

"OW! Knock it off!" he shouted as he picked up a stick from the fire wood and came toward me. I leaped up laughing hysterically as I continued to flick the bands at him and I nearly toppled over every time one hit him.

Eventually, out of breath and still laughing, I toppled to the ground in tears. Prussia pinned me down, out of breath as well.

"Do you concede to... the awesome me?" he panted.

"Okay, ha ha ha fine... pff, jus-just this once." I managed between laughs.

"Yes! Your vital regions are mine!"

_"Kesesese~ I forgot that I won your vital regions."_

"Shut up, Prussia. I'm telling the story."

"Kesesese~"

"Get off me before I harm _your_ vital regions." I said.

He did a handstand over me, landing softly on his back, his head to mine.

We stared at the sky in silence for awhile.

"Do you think we'll still be friends like this when we're older?" Prussia asked quietly.

"You mean like having rubber band and stick wars?" I smiled.

"Yeah," he laughed, letting the heaviness in his voice fade. "we should have another one some time."

"Yeah, we should."

After that, we both fell asleep for the night.

* * *

"We never did get to have another fight like that." Prussia said.

"Yeah, I guess we got distracted." I said. "How about you tell me your favorite memory of us?"

"Nah." he said.

"That's not fair."

"Kesesese, too bad." he said, as he walked out.

"Hey, Prussia..." I called.

"Yeah?"

Flick.

"Ow!"


	2. 2P! Cruise-Liechtenstein and Switzerland

I hate boats. I really hate boats.

Why did I let him drag me on a cruise?

"Hey, 2P!Liechtenstein..." he called.

"What, 2P!Switzerland?" I asked.

"How do you like the cruise so far?" he asked with puppy-dog eyes.

I sighed.

"It's great." I lied, I felt sick to my stomach.

"Why don't we go see a movie? They have an on-board movie theater." he smiled.

"Alright, later though." I said, trying to keep my lunch down.

"Then, can we go to the gift shop?" he pleaded.

"Alright." I conceded.

He took my hand in his, bringing butterflies to my already churning stomach.

Once there, Switzerland ran off and disappeared behind the shelves. I busied myself by looking at the useless knick-knacks. Key chains, water globes, bottle openers, magnets, seriously how many of these things could you possibly use much less need?

"Chryss, look at what I bought~! he shouted, as he found me.

He was dressed up in a ridiculous orange floral print shirt and a straw hat. Sometimes I wonder how he is the older one of us two.

"You look like a tourist." I commented.

"Can we go see the movie now?"

"Will you change first?" I asked.

"Nope." he smiled, taking my hand again and leading me out.

_I guess I have no choice in the matter._

The movie that was showing was a horror flick, supposedly the scariest to come out in the last ten years. I probably would have enjoyed seeing it, if my stomach wasn't flipping like an Olympic gymnast.

"Are you sure you want to see this, Leon?" I asked. "You scare very easily. This is will probably be the scariest thing you've ever seen..."

"I'll be alright." he smiled, pulling my arm into his. "I have you here."

I cold feel the blush burning on my cheeks as I turned from him.

"Alright."

The first half of the movie was terrifying, and I loved it, even with Switzy nearly jumping in my lap every two minutes. The second half, however, not so much. I love horror, but I can't stand gore. So, my nausea when the two lovers were impaled with harpoons, mixed with the rocking of the boat, and Leon clinging to me, I finally felt the bile rising in my throat.

I leaped up from my seat, dashed out of the theater, and puked over the railing of the ship. Leon came out after me, and pulled my hair away just before I finished.

"Who the freaking hell puts a horror set on a boat in a cinema on a boat?!"

"Are you alright?" he asked, as he pulled me back from the railing into hug.

"No, no, I'm not!" I said, struggling out of his hug.

"I freaking hate boats! They terrify me!" I shouted. "And I hate being in the sun all the time!"

"You can wear my hat." he offered it to me.

"I hate that stupid hat!" I swatted it to the floor. "It makes you look like an idiot!"

That was too much.

"I'm sorry, Leon." That was harsh. I didn't mean it."

_Damn it, what did I just do?_

Without warning he pulled me into a hug, this time I didn't fight it.

"It's alright." he said, and kissed my forehead.

My cheeks were burning and the butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

"I love you." I whispered.

"What?" he asked, as he pulled back and stared at me.

"I love you, Leon." I repeated louder, my blush consuming my face. "I've loved you since you rescued me so many years ago. I loved you for giving me food, and for letting me stay at your house. And for all the gifts you've given me. I love you, Leon. I love you."

"I love you, too." he whispered, as he took my hand in his. "For as long as I can remember." he paused for a moment as he fished something out of his pocket. "In truth, I didn't want to go on a cruise either."

"But it was your idea." I said.

"Yes, it was, but I didn't want to go until I saw a brochure for this cruise. Something drew me to it, made me get over my dislike of boats, and pushed me to buy the tickets. I had no idea what it was that compelled me to do those things, but now I know."

"Fate." I said.

"Exactly." he smiled, as he toyed with the object in his hand. "I bought this for you."

He handed me a little key chain in the same shape as the hat he bought. On it it had and inscription:

_May fate give you fond memories,  
And love more beautiful than in the stories.  
May this cruise find you love and laughter,  
And may you have your happy ever after._

The key chain itself was ridiculous, but I loved the message.

"Fate." he said softly. "I was going to give it to you when I confessed."

I pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I love it."

"I'm glad." he said. "When we dock how about we go skiing?"

"Do you know how to stand on skis?" I asked.

"Yes." he said.

"Do you know how to steer?"

"...No."

I laughed, and pulled him tighter.

_What am I going to do with you?_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **There is no "official" 2P!Liechtenstein or 2P!Switzerland, at least not that I could find. So, I "What the hell" 'd it and made up my own personalities for them. Liechten's name is Chrysanthemum, but she despises it, so she likes Chryss or Chryssy. Switzerland's name is Leon, which translates to lion.

Anyway~, this is actually an interesting spin off on my OTP, and I had SO much fun writing it. I've never written 2P! so I'm not sure exactly how it came out .


	3. The Beginning of a Friendship-PruHun

It was a long time ago that I met Hungary, back before war destroyed our bonds, back before she married Austria, hell, back before I even knew she was a girl.

I still remember that day.

I was out in an open field at my place setting up an awesome fort for the awesome me. I was going to name it Fort Awesome. It even had a door and windows and everything.

Out of nowhere this kid came out of the woods. He looked lost, and walked over to me.

"Hey, can you tell me where I am?" he spoke in a weird accent.

"You're in Prussia." I replied. "You lost?" I teased.

"Yes, I am." he said, exhausted. "I'm trying to find my way back to my place, Hungary."

"You're place?" I asked. "Does that make you..."

"That's right, I am Hungary!" he stated proudly. "By the way, what are you doing?"

"Building a fort." I said proudly.

"What kind of for is that?" he asked.

"An awesome one!"

"Isn't it just a cardboard box?"

"No! It is Fort Awesome!" I said, pulling out my sword in preparation to defend my fort.

In one quick sweep, the jerk drew his sword and cut mine in two.

"A sad excuse for a guard if I've ever seen one." he laughed. "You should try a real sword rather than that wooden one."

Germania won't let me have one." I grumbled.

"Germania? Is that your guardian nation?"

"Yes."

"Then you're like me. I'm guessing you are Prussia?" he said.

"Yes! I am the Awesome Prussia!" I boasted proudly.

"Well, 'Awesome Prussia' may I come into your fort?"

"Kesesese, only because you called me awesome."

After that, we became fast friends. We spent everyday in that field, playing from noon until night. We teased each other constantly, played pranks on one another, and eventually built a huge Fort Awesome out of spare boxes. That field became our home away from home.

One day, a stray cat wondered into the field. It was covered in dirt and fleas, but we took care of it. We cleaned it and fed it, and let it live in Fort Awesome.

"There is a country to the west that I heard likes cats. Maybe it's one of his." Hungary said.

"Well, if he comes looking for it, we'll give it back. For now, he's ours." I replied.

"What should we name him?" he asked.

"AwesomeCat!" I thought it was brilliant.

"What about lightning?" he suggested. "He has a white streak in his fur."

"We should name him Prussia!" I joked.

"Or Hungary." he said seriously.

"Prussia."

"Hungary."

"Prussia!"

"Hungary!"

"Compromise!"

"Okay!"

I thought a moment and came up with the most ridiculous mash up of the names that I still found to be totally awesome.

"PruHunAwesomeLightningCat!" I shouted.

"The Cat King of Fort Awesome!" he continued.

"Yes! Awesome!"

We laughed.

"PruHunAwesomeLightningCat the Cat King of Fort Awesome." he said. "Kind of a mouthful."

"How about PALCTCKOFA for short."

"How about just Pal." he offered.

"Sounds good." I agreed.

Time passed, and we grew slowly. We played with Pal for hours on end.

Life was good.

**Author's Note: This was meant to be the ending of the story, however, in my blind writing I went passed this point and continued writing. The following text is the "extended version." The rest has a very sad feel to it and I really wanted to end this story sweetly. If you wish to end here please do so. Thanks~ **

* * *

Germania introduced me to a new nation who would become my little brother. After, PruHunAwesomeLightningCat died, Hungary came around less and less, and when he did, it was only for battle plans and stuff like that.

I tried to keep up our joking and laughter, but time changes everything, including nations. The last I saw of him in childhood, he was sick and heading into battle.

After a long many years, I heard he had survived and went to see how he was. He was roughed up pretty badly, and he wasn't really in a joking mood. By then, he wasn't really the joking type anymore. Er, SHE I mean.

She married Austria, and seemed to be happy. My little brother took care of us for a while, but passed away from all of the stress. Soon after that Germany was born and I took care of him.

Hungary and Austria fell apart, or so I heard, and they divorced. I still wonder if she ever looked at me the same way as she did Austria. Or was I just that annoying childhood friend that refused to go away?

I never did find out.

We never went back to the way things were.

And it's too late now.

At least I have my memories.

Wait for me, Pal. I'm coming to see you.

* * *

Please ignore the fact that cardboard boxes were non-existent at this time. And I'm sorry if I destroyed your feels, but I warned you. ;A;


	4. Nyo! Nightmare- Switzerland and Austria

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in May. The birds were singing and the flowers were in bloom. It was the perfect day for Switzerland to fix up her garden for the big event coming up. She planned to build a lovely path to the gazebo. The path, made out f brick would match the border of the flowerbeds ever so wonderfully. And when she hung those sheer white drapes from inside the gazebo, it would pull the entire garden together for the big day.

Oh, but Switzerland was getting ahead of herself. First thing first, she needed to build the brick path.

She got to it quickly, measuring out the width of the path from the garden gate to the gazebo. Once all of the measuring was done, she started to dig out where the path would soon lay. After that long and tiring process was over, she set to laying the brick. Half done, she took a break and rested against the fence. It was almost lunchtime, and a pot of cheese fondue sounded excellent.

"Switzerland, I'm so glad I caught you." Austria called as she came to the other side of the fence, carrying a trumpet in her hand. "I wanted your opinion on trumpets for the big day."

"First piano, then violins, now trumpets?" Switzerland giggled. "Won't you ever make up your mind, Austria?"

"Oh, I know I've been flip-flopping about the music, but just listen." Austria said, before she put her lips to the instrument and played hWedding March/h. "Doesn't it sound divine? And who's ever marched down the isle to trumpets?"

"I love it, Aus." Switzerland smiled and leaned in closer. "Everything will be perfect as soon as I lay the rest of the brick, and hang the drapes in the gazebo."

"Do we know who is coming?" Austria asked, as she leaned in closer.

"Everyone, my little brother is so excited to be the ring bearer. Did Kugelmugel agree to be the flower girl?"

"She did." Austria smiled. "Although, she would prefer to throw paint around."

The two giggled, then kissed.

"The wedding day will be here before we know it." Austria mused.

"I can't wait to say 'I do.'" Switzerland said.

"Neither can I."

They kissed again.

Switzerland jolted up in bed, flipping the blankets of his bed in a panic.

"What the hell was that?!"


	5. Finding Faith- USUK

"Remind me, how in the bloody hell you talked me into this." England complained.

"Shut up." America said. "You agreed to come see this secret spot with me."

"You didn't say it involved a hike, and a long one at that." he replied.

America ignored the brooding England's comments for he knew that he truly didn't mean what he said. He's observed England for a long time now, and he knows England's ways, knows his heart. And if he knows as well as he hopes, England would be his by sunset.

"Are we even remotely close?" England asked.

"Relax," America said, throwing his arm over England's shoulder, "we'll be there soon enough."

"Get you hands off me!" he shouted, shrugging his arm away. "It better be soon, it's going to rain."

"No it isn't. It's just cloudy today, it's suppose to clear up later."

A pace further, and England caught his foot in a whole and twisted it.

"Bloody hell!" he shouted, as he fell to the ground in pain.

"Are you alright?" America asked.

"No!" he shouted. "You dragged me out on this ridiculous hike, wasting my Saturday, and now I sprained my ankle!"

And, just as if Mother Nature wished to spite America, it began to rain. Not a little shower, no, a full on storm.

_I should've checked the weather._ America thought.

England was steaming, his anger had silenced him.

"There's a house a little way up the path. Come on, get on my back." America said.

Too angry to reply, England did so and America carried him to the cabin. By the grace of God, the cabin was open and vacant. America set the now soaked England on the floor and started a fire in the fire place.

"England, take your clothes off so they can dry by the fire." America said, as he peeled his shirt off and laid it out on the floor in front of the fireplace.

There was no reply.

"England, I know you're mad at me, but you're gonna freeze if you stay in those wet clothes."

Still no response.

"England-" he began, but as he turned around he was greeted by a pair of beautiful, detailed wings. England had turned his back to America and stripped of his button-down shirt.

Plip. Plip.

Was he...crying?

"Those wings a tattoo?" America asked.

A nod.

"Are you still not talking to me? At least say something. Are you alright?" How's your ankle?" he asked.

"Why?" England whispered, more so to himself than America.

"Why what?" America asked.

"Why must you test me?" England asked."What could teasing me possibly do? I've already lost you, you've already walked away from me. So why? Why?! WHY DO YOU KEEP DRAGGING ME WITH YOU?! WHY DO YOU KEEP BRINGING ME INTO EVERYTHING YOU DO?! WHY CAN'T YOU REALIZE THAT _YOU _WON?! You won... so why do you keep coming back to torment me? To break me again and again...Why? Why... Why...does everyone leave?"

With every word, America crept closer. Closer to those beautiful wings; every detail of every feather growing clearer and clearer, every shadow appearing gray against the pure whit of those wings. Before he knew it, he found himself kissing England's left shoulder, at the peak of one of the wings.

England, about to shout, was hushed by America's words.

"You need to have faith, Arthur." he spoke, wrapping his arms around the blonde nation.

He flinched at the sound of his human name. Was that the first time he had ever called him by it?

"How can I? Everyone I have ever loved has walked away from me." he spoke quietly.

"Not everyone." America assured, hugging him tighter.

"If they haven't yet, they will." His tears picked up again. "They always leave."

"Because you refuse to love them." America spoke softly.

"How could I love someone that is sure to leave me one day?"

"They aren't sure to leave you." America said. "They would stay if you didn't push them away. You have faith that they love you, faith that they will never leave you.'

"I've lost my faith." England whispered.

"Then find it again." America said, as he release him and turned England to face him. "And you can start with me." He bit his lip and blushed. "I love you, Arthur."

England lifted his head and showed astonished emerald eyes.

"Let's take a leap of faith together." America said.

No one knows what goes through the minds of the faithless; a thousand questions, a thousand scenarios about how things could have been different. SO what would happen if one was offered another chance at finding faith? What would he say? What would he do? Perhaps it's different fro every faithless person, but for this one, it was a chance worth taking.

He leaped into America's arms, his head resting on his chest, as the tears finally came to a stop. As England calmed down, he peered at the tattoo on America's chest. Dog tags, engraved with names.

"Your tattoo," England spoke softly, "one of them is engraved with your name, and the other reads, 'Arthur.'"

He looked up to see America smiling.

"It always has." he spoke. "Do you know why?" he asked, pulling England to eye level.

"Why?" he asked, staring into his deep, blue eyes.

"To keep you close to my heart."

With that last word, he pulled England into a kiss.

Their first kiss.

"I love you, Alfred." England said softly and shakily. "I always will."

No one can say what saves the broken. No one knows what can change a life forever.

But sometimes, it just takes a leap of faith.


	6. Lost with Poland- Lithuania and Poland

"Well that's the third flying boat to fail." Poland said, as he washed ashore.

"Poland, why do you keep trying to make these inventions? None of them will ever work." Lithuania asked, as he stepped on dry land for the first time in hours.

"I wonder what went wrong this time."

"Perhaps it was that you continued to rev the engine when the boat didn't lift out of the water. In doing so, you put too much strain on the engine which caused it to explode, and the gaping whole in the hull of the ship filled with water, sinking the ship." Lithuania explained.

"Maybe the wing span wasn't long enough." Poland thought, ignoring his friend.

"Or maybe the boat was too heavy..." Lithuania murmured.

"That's it, Liet! The boat was too heavy!"

"That aside, were you able to get any survival gear before we jumped ship?"

"I was!" Poland said, as he began to dig through his pack.

"Thank goodness, all I have is a knife, some rope, and a lighter." Lithuania said, as he produced them from his bag.

"Here they are!" Poland shouted triumphantly.

He pulled out a tiara and pink nail polish.

"Poland how is that survival gear?" Lithuania asked.

"I can't live with out my pink nail polish."

Lithuania face-palmed.

"Can you eat it? Will it aid in keeping you alive on a deserted island?" Lithuania asked.

"It will aide me in looking fabulous on this island." Poland defended.

"What is the crown for dare I ask?"

"Oh, that's for later."

"I see, so why don't we go forage for food and build shelter. If I'm here with you, we're going to be here a while." Lithuania stated.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Poland said happily.

"Do you want to gather food or build shelter?"

"I'll paint my nails." he said, already doing so.

"You can't just sit here and paint your nails."

"I'll paint yours after mine dry." Poland assured.

"That's not what I meant, Poland. I mean you have to help me if we plan to survive on this island. We have to-"

Lithuania tripped, face-planting into the sand.

"Hey, I found coconuts." Lithuania smiled.

Poland hopped up, place the tiara on his head, and stepped on Lithuania.

"I claim this island in the name of Princess Poland!" he shouted.

"Poland, please get off of me." Lithuania said, craning his neck.

"Tell me I'm beautiful."

"You're beautiful."

* * *

The two of them were found three hours later by Seychelles.  
She did not question Lithuania's pink nails.


	7. The Joy of Children- Finland and Sealand

"Peter, I'm back from the store." Finland called out.

"Did you get me those Swedish candies I like?" Sealand asked, as he ran into the kitchen.

"Yes, but they are for after dinner." Finland replied, as he put them in the candy jar on the top shelf.

"No fair." Sealand complained.

"Dinner is only two hours away." Finland said, as he ruffled the little nation's hair. "I have some very important work to do, so can you play quietly until dinner time?"

"Yes." Sealand brooded.

"Thank you." he said, exiting the kitchen. "By the way, don't touch the bottle of olive oil on the counter, I need it for dinner."

"Don't touch the olive oil." Sealand mocked once he knew Finland was out of earshot.

_Why can't I touch it?_ he though. He poked the bottle. _See, nothing happened. What is olive oil anyway?_ He poked the bottle again. And again.

And again, this time the bottle fell off the counter and broke the lid, making a small spill on the floor.

"Oh, no! Mama will be so mad!" Sealand said, as he made a mad dash for paper towels.

He tried his best to clean it up, but it just kept smearing and making a bigger mess.

"What is this?!" Sealand grumbled. He wiped his hand through the spill and felt it between his fingers. "It's slimy and it smells funny."

In need of more paper towels, he stood up to get some. Accidentally stepping in the mess, he slipped and fell back down onto the floor. Rather than being hurt, he found it amusing. He tried it again and the same thing occurred.

"It's like a water slide, but slimier." Sealand giggled.

He poured the rest of the olive oil out on the floor down the length of the kitchen. He got a head start and dove down onto the olive oil, and slid down the kitchen floor stopping just short of the kitchen table. He stood up, ran back to the beginning and did it again, stopping just short of the table. He jumped up to do it once more, this time taking a longer running start. He slid straight into the kitchen chairs, toppling them over noisily, and the table followed suit.

Sealand heard the office door fly open.

"Peter!"

_Uh oh..._

Finland appeared from the hallway.

"Peter, what did you do?!" he shouted. "Is that the olive oil?"

"No..." Sealand lied poorly. He was covered from head to toe in the slimy substance.

"Don't lie, Peter." Finland said, as he crossed his arms. "I told you not to touch it."

"I'm sorry." Seland said, trying his best to tug at his slippery shirt.

Finland sighed.

"I have a lot of work to do, so I'll let this slide." he said.

"Really?" Sealand asked. "Thank you, Mama!"

"But you have to get in the bathtub right this minute and wash off." he stated, grabbing hold of Sealand's slippery arm.

"No! I don't want to bathe!" Sealand said, as he slipped himself out of Finland's grasp.

"Sealand! Listen to me!" Finland said, catching the back of his shirt only to Sealand slip away again.

Sealand found the fact that he couldn't grasp him to be quite amusing. Every time Finland got a hold on him, he easily slipped right out of it again. At this point, Sealand had run for the kitchen door. Finland follow him, only to slip in the oil slick on the floor. He recovered quickly and carefully went after his son.

Sealand, already out the door and halfway down the yard, heard Finland call him in a serious tone of voice.

"Peter, do you want me to take your candy away?" he called.

Sealand stopped dead in his tracks.

"You know I'm going to have to tell Daddy what a bad boy you were today." Finland said. "He's going to punish you."

"No! Don't tell Daddy!" Sealand replied. Any punishment Finland gives is ten times better than disappointing Sweden. "Please, I'll be good."

"Will you take your bath?"

"Yes." Sealand agreed.

"Come on, then." Finland said, as he took the little nation's slimy hand in his own.

They walked to the bathroom and Finland filled the tub. HE peeled Sealand out of his clothes, before pulling off his own, now slime-coated clothing. They both got in and Finland set to scrubbing the oil off Sealand's body, Sealand staying silent the whole time.

"Peter, you've been awfully quiet. Are you alright?" Finland asked.

"I'm really sorry, Mama." Sealand said, as he turned to face him.

"It's alright, Peter." he soothed.

"Are you still going to tell Daddy?" he asked, teary-eyed.

"I'll tell you what. If you promise to never play with the olive oil again, I promise not to tell Daddy, okay?"

"I promise." Sealand said, "I won't touch it anymore, and I promise to listen from now on."

"Good boy." Finland said. "You're not allowed to have your candy until after lunch tomorrow as punishment."

"Okay." Sealand agreed.

"Alright, now let me wash your hair."


	8. If I Could Go Back - Italy & Chibitalia

It had been done. A time machine had been created. Small tests had proven it successful on fruit, animals, humans, and even nations. But a larger test was needed, to see if there were any negative effects on distant time travels. The nations gathered and volunteers sprang forth, but to everyone's surprise, Italy would not take no for an answer.

He had his reasons, though, not that he would tell anyone. Nevertheless, his health was tested an he was suited up. He entered the monstrous contraption before getting the signal to set off.

"Italy, engines on." His German friend called through the radio.

"Engines on." Italy called back, as he flipped the switch and the machine roared to life.

"Enter specified date." the German commanded.

"Entering date." Italy repeated. "Date entered."

"Enter time: 2200."

"Entering time: 2200." Italy chimed. "Time entered."

"Alright. Italy, a screen directly in front of you should have come on. Do you see it?" Germany spoke.

"Yes, it came on."

"The screen shows the exact location the machine will land. Is there anything in its path?"

"No, Germany. All I see is an open field."

"Alright, prepare to launch. Press the green button to the right of the screen." Germany ordered.

"Pressing the green button." Italy complied.

"You are now charging the transporter. When the button begins to flash, it is fully charged."

A moment passed, and the button began to flash.

"The button is flashing, Germany."

"Press the button again when you are ready to jump to your chosen time. If the jump is successful, you will instantly appear on that moment in the field.

"Roger." Italy replied.

"Kesesese~! Let me give him some awesome advice before he goes." Prussia's voice spoke over the radio.

"Shut up, Prussia." Germany said, followed by a shuffling sound Italy could assume was Germany pushing Prussia away.

"Dude, come on I have to say goodbye to my pasta-loving pal." America's voice said.

"I, like, totally want to say goodbye, too."

"Poland, Italy needs to focus on his mission."

"You're no fun, Liet."

"Will you stop talking and let the poor boy leave already? He needs to finish his bloody mission."

"Dude, Britain, you need to relax."

"Oui, Angleterre. Let me give you a massage."

"Get off me, frog."

"Ohonhonhon~"

"Hey, chaps. Do I get to say goodbye, too?"

"Sealand, get out of here!"

"No way, I want to say goodbye!"

"Sealand, you know you aren't supposed to be in here."

"But, Mama!"

"Sealand."

"But, Papa..."

"P'ter."

"Okay."

"Hey, Sweden! Can't you control your kid?" Italy heard, followed by a laugh that was quickly cut of by the sound of someone choking.

"Keep quiet, Denmark."

"Alright, Norway."

"Don't kill him, Norway."

"I won't, Iceland."

"Um, would it be too much trouble for me to say goodbye?"

"Hey, Norway, he's turning blue."

"He's fine, Netherlands."

"Hey brother, when is he leaving?"

"Soon, Belgium."

"I believe it would be in the best interest of the mission if we all got back on topic."

"I brought food from my place."

"China~!"

"Korea what are you doing on the ceiling?!"

"Attack from above." Korea spoke, followed by a loud crashing sound, which Italy assumed to be Korea falling onto the desks below.

"That failed."

"You should watch your back, too, da?"

A prolonged scream faded from the radio.

"Big brother, where are you hiding?"

Another prolonged scream faded from the radio.

"You can't run forever."

"Belarus, you're scaring Russia."

"Keep quiet, sister." Followed by fading footsteps.

"Are they gone?"

"Yeah, they left."

"Belarus scares me almost as much as Mister Russia!"

"Can we get back on track? Seriously, if this group were an orchestra and I the conductor, I would have left hours ago!"

"Oh quiet, Austria. They are just having fun."

"Oh Romano, that reminds me, you left your boxers at my house."

"Bastardo! Don't say that here!"

"Why so shy, Romano? Sex is a natural and beautiful thing. My country has the highest rate, you know?"

"No one cares about your sex rate, Greece."

"Says the country that doesn't even place." Followed by a bunch or rustling, assumed to be them throwing chairs.

"Switzerland, do something!"

"I'm not getting involved."

"Me either."

"Hey, let's paint our nails!"

"Why would you even think I wouldn't mind you saying that?!"

"Big brother, I know you're in here!"

"Do you think they'll understand how pointless their conversation is?"

"I don't even remember what we were doing!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Germany's voice boomed over the radio.

The room silenced at once. Germany sighed.

"We will all say goodbye to Italy together, and then he will leave and come back a few seconds later."

There was a muddle of voices agreeing.

"Goodbye, Italy!" everyone shouted.

"Safe travels!"

"Good luck!"

"Alright, Italy. Prepare for launch. Buckle in, and test your gear." Germany ordered.

"Buckled in, gear is a go." Italy replied.

"You're all green. Press the button when you're ready."

"Roger." Italy said.

"Italy."

"Yeah, Germany?"

"Why did you pick this time specifically?"

"There is something I need to tell someone." he replied, and initiated the jump before Germany could reply.

In the next instant, the laboratory vanished and Italy found himself in a field under the darkness of night.

"Jump successful." Italy reported.

"Good, now return to present day. Re-enter date, and recharge transporter." Germany ordered.

"Sorry, Germany. There is something I have to do."

"Italy!"

"I'm sorry, Germany."

"Italy!" he boomed, before his voice softened. "You can't change the past Italy... You can't save him."

"I know." he replied, before he hopped out of the machine.

A short jog found Italy at the edge of Austria's garden. He unlatched the gate and scampered up to a familiar open window. As he peered through it, he found his sleepy younger self retiring to bed for the night.

"You certainly are up late, Italy." he called to the younger.

"Who are you?" the startled child asked.

"I am you, just a little older." he replied.

"Really?" the younger asked, half-believing.

"Yes. I brought these with me as proof." Italy spoke as he pulled out a handful of brittle papers that had been folded and refolded again and again, their yellow-brown dinge exemplifying their age.

The confused, young nation walked over to the window and took the first in his hands before he read over it quickly.

"This is my letter from Holy Rome!" he said in disbelief.

"Sí, and I have more. I kept ever last one." Italy explained.

"I believe you." the little nation replied. "Why did you come to see me?"

"I came to answer some questions you have been asking."

"Do you, I, still like pasta?"

"Sí, bambino, very much." Italy smiled softly.

"Does that mean I get to eat more when I grow up?" the little one asked.

"Yes, as much as you want."

"Yay~!" the little nation smiled at the thought.

"May I come in?" Italy asked.

"Sí, sí, come in and tell me more." the younger nation replied, as he quickly ran back to his bed and patted beside himself where he wanted the older to sit. Italy climbed through the window and sat next to the younger where he motioned.

"You have more important questions you want answered, bambino." Italy urged.

"Yes." the younger replied. "Will I be stronger when I grow up?"

Italy smiled.

"A little bit." he replied, ruffling the younger's hair.

The smile fade from the little one's lips as he asked the hardest of his questions.

"Will...will I ever see Holy Rome again?"

There it is, the question that hurt as much to ask as it did to answer. What could he say to calm his younger self with out lying to him? How could he explain what is to come? The older's hand paused on top of the younger's head as he thought for a moment.

"No." he spoke, just above a whisper.

The little nation rubbed at his eyes vigorously, trying to keep the tears from falling down his cheeks as a soft sniffling escaped him.

"Don't cry, bambino." Italy comforted, pulling the little nation onto his lap. "I know it hurts, but you should know that you will meet a lot of other nations, and you will make a lot of new friends."

"Really?" the younger asked through slowing tears.

"Of course!" Italy exclaimed. "You will meet nations from all over the world, some of whom you never even knew existed."

"Lots of friends." the little nation thought and smiled.

"Sí, so dry your tears, little Italy," he said and wiped the last of his tears from his eyes, "for those friends you meet, they are going to take care of you. They will love you, and accept you for who you are, and you will love them in return."

"Do you love them?" the younger asked.

"Very much." he smiled. "With all my heart. I know for a fact, that no one knows a greater love than what I bear for them."

The little nation smiled, before he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"How about you lie down, and I tell you more." Italy urged.

The tired young nation complied, and crawled under the covers as Italy told him little tid-bits of his future. Before long, the little one was fast asleep. Italy stood up quietly, and hopped back out the window. He took one, final glance at his sleeping younger self and a thought flooded his mind. He smiled, and walked back to the time machine.

He turned the contraption on and charged the transporter. He reset the time and date, and made sure his path was clear.

"You will be alright, Italy." he spoke. "I wouldn't want to be any other way."

With that, the button flashed and Italy activated the transporter. A moment later, he was back in the laboratory. He stepped out to find Germany standing a few feet away.

"MEIN GOTT, ITALY!" he boomed, before pulling him into a hug. "You don't know how worried I was."

"I'm sorry, Germany. I had to tell myself a few things." Italy explained.

"Why? You could have caused a paradox." Germany said.

"No, I knew I wouldn't." Italy replied.

"How could you know?" Germany asked.

"Because when I was little I had a dream that my older self came to talk to me and when I woke up, I though it was just a dream. It helped me cope with a lot that was on my mind at the time." Italy explained. "And I swore, If I could go back I would make that dream a reality. Now I know it was real all along."

"You remember that far back?" Germany asked.

"Sí, like it was yesterday." Italy replied cheerfully. "So, what did I miss while I was gone?"

"Well, Poland painted his and Lithuania's nails, Prussia threw my microphone in the toilet, and America ate ten hamburgers in the ten minutes you were gone. China and Russia ran a marathon, Korea recovered from his fall, Britain brewed some tea. Greece and Turkey knocked each other unconscious, Sealand sneaked back in, Sweden and Finland dragged him out again. Denmark turned a new shade of blue before Netherlands and Ice land finally convinced Norway to let go of his throat, while France went off to hit on someone else. Belarus caught Russia and now has him tied up in the corner, Ukraine has been begging her to let him go. The other two Baltics left for ballet practice, Belgium sat in the corner and ate waffles, Austria played some Chopin to let off some steam, Hungary went to find her camera. Japan sat at his desk with his face in his hands, muttering something about wanting to let Godzilla loose. Romano knocked Spain unconscious and dragged his body home, Liechtenstein and Switzerland set up a picnic in the middle of the control room, and Canada...Oh Canada," Germany rubbed his temples, "he ripped all of his clothes off in front of everyone, doused himself in maple syrup, screamed something unintelligible, and stormed out."

"So, not much?" Italy laughed.

"No, not really." Germany replied. "Let's go out to eat."

"Sí, let's go get some pasta!"

"Okay." he replied.

"And Japan can come, too."

"Yeah, let's go get him." Germany said, as he walked toward the control room. Italy followed, but stopped and turned back to the time machine. The same thought from the window crossed his mind, and he smiled.

"If only you could see me now, little Italy."


	9. Big Brother Mine

_I was ready to die. I was starving, and I knew the end was near; I accepted that it was my time. I did not try to fight it; I expected to die young. Being a small nation, it takes very little to be overrun or to completely disappear off the face of the earth. So, as I sat there on a backstreet in the rain, I was at peace with the world._

_Fate is a funny thing, however, and does not always go as we plan._

_I never expected a hand to reach out to me, nor did I expect the one that leant it to take me in and give me a second chance. He fed me, despite the fact that he himself was starving. To this day, fondue is still one of my favorite meals._

_I did not talk in the beginning, but as the days turned to weeks, I found myself in a comfortable routine at Switzerland's house. So much so, that I found the willing news to speak to him for the first time. I think I surprised him, but he said he liked my voice._

_As time passed and I spent more and more time with him, I came to know Switzerland very well. We grew close to one another and I started to call him my big brother because he cared for me like one. He began to protect me and I felt gratitude toward him. I stared giving him gifts to show my thanks; he always accepted them, despite some being quite odd on my part._

_I idolized my brother. I respected his choices and found his decisions wise. When he decided to be neutral, I followed suit. I may have gotten a bit carried away when I cut my hair like his, but I thought it would be a good look for me, and I still think so. I surprised Switzerland when he saw me; he liked my long hair, but he said I looked cute with short hair, too. The only downside to my short hair seemed to be that I was mistaken for a boy quite often. I know I'm small, but I wish people wouldn't just assume by appearance._

_Big brother bought me a ribbon for my hair after a while; it was a really pretty blue, the same blue shade that I have on my flag. I loved it very much and still wear it to this day._

_As time passed and feelings changed, I felt myself falling in love with Switzerland. His smiles would send butterflies aflutter in my stomach, and the touch of his hand would send a spark straight to my heart. My feelings of gratitude for his rescuing me slowly evolved into a yearning to forever be by his side. Through the good times and the bad, I want to be right there next to him; from daffodil fields to deadly plagues, I want to share in his happiness as well as his burdens, his pain, and I want to fight for a better tomorrow._

_And maybe one day, if fate shall have it, I will tell him how I feel._

"Liechtenstein, it's time to go home for dinner. We're having fondue tonight." Switzerland's voice rang out.

"Coming, big brother."

_But for now, I am content as his little sister._


End file.
